


Supplicant

by obstinatrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Castiel needs a higher power to put him on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplicant

**Author's Note:**

> for mostly10.

Castiel’s face, downcast, is all cheekbones, the shadow of his lashes like black lace against pale skin. Dean drags his thumb across the swell of Cas’s plush lower lip; says, low, “Castiel?” 

He never uses his full name, not any more. Not except when they’re like this, Cas on his knees at Dean’s feet, wrists crossed at the small of his back. Eyes closed, face upturned. Not except when Castiel is subservient to the standing figure of Dean before him, the only god in whom he still has faith. 

“Castiel.” Dean is firmer this time, insistent, and Castiel’s mouth trembles under the pad of his thumb, a muscle twitching in his jaw. 

“Yes,” he says, and his chin jerks upward. “Yes. I am ready. I am here.”

A shiver trips through Dean’s fingers as he works his zipper down, thumb slipping on the tag, but the way Castiel’s mouth parts makes it worth it, the soft exhalation of breath. 

“Open up, baby,” Dean says, soft and rough, and Castiel moans in his throat, ragged, sacrilegious. 

The wet head of Dean’s cock rests soft on the swell of Castiel’s lower lip; taking the base in hand, Dean works it smoothly from one corner to the other, smearing precome across the wet inner surface of Cas’s mouth. Castiel’s breath hitches, and Dean feels his chest clench, watching the sheen of slick left behind, the way Castiel’s body shakes with wanting. 

“That what you want?” he demands, harsh and short and aching. “Wanna suck that, Cas? You want this dick in your throat?” 

Castiel groans in his throat, animalistic, raw. “Dean, please,” he murmurs, voice wrenched up from the pit of his stomach. “Dean…” 

“Well,” Dean says, and the grit in it sparks off the base of his own spine, making his dick twitch in his hand, against the soft inside of Cas’s wet mouth. “That’s just tough, isn’t it?” He pulls back slightly; smacks his dick against the smooth swell of Castiel’s cheek, leaving a shimmering smear. “Head back, Castiel, got it? You want this, you gotta earn it.” 

Once upon a time, Castiel was a servant of the Lord, but that was long ago. Now, he serves only the Winchesters. At this moment, he serves only Dean. 

“Castiel,” Dean cautions, low and hot. 

Castiel, brought low, subservient, tips his head back. Obeys. 

“Castiel,” Dean says, approving, and leans in.


End file.
